


Strategies of Trust

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: RWBY
Genre: Actually Happened, F/F, Lmao what I was going for with this, One Shot, Post Vol 7 Ep 2, So I just wrapped this up when/where I found it, Team Bonding, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: A brief moment after their introduction to Atlas. Team RWBY is unshakeable, and they prove that to each other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Strategies of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Lol the little speech the kids got from the ace ops killed me. Like, Ruby and Yang's ENTIRE FAMILY stemmed from team dynamics, their experiences have only hammered that in, and these randos trynna be like tf no is crazy smh. I have a feeling narratively it was meant more for the rest of the kids, but like, u chose the wrong pple to lecture my dudes.  
> So I wrote this very vague thingy 'cuz I was gonna drop it right after the episode but like, life got in the way.

She’s kind of got a – she’s got the mental equivalent of an eyebrow raised from the moment they touch down in Mantle. This, she knows, is going to go up in smoke _spectacularly._

Her parents might have been handling the White Fang down in Menagerie, but with communication lines down, the _thought_ of what the Atlas branch is thinking right now makes her want to cry from stress alone.

She finds herself straddling a strange line between the Atlas military and _general human rights_. Weiss must think the same, because they gravitate towards each other every time something happens. Yang eventually just slings an arm around both of their shoulders, and Blake is almost grateful.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“The White Fang chapter here is going to be… _a time_.”

“My father is going to _flip_.” Weiss says at the same time, and Ruby stops her own internal screaming long enough to look up at the two of them with wide eyes.

“The White Fan— _oh no_ , I forgot! Do we need to pass a message on or something? Do they know what happened with – what happened?” She’s going to cry, Blake thinks, and squeezes her arm out from Yang’s side to beckon their fearless leader forward. Ruby barely refrains from smashing into her stomach, and hesitantly puts a hand on her scar before burrowing into the hug.

It’s – sweet. Blake tucks Ruby’s head under her chin and sighs.

“Literally all of us will kill your dad, so that’s set. And Ironwood is _definitely_ keeping an eye on us, so we absolutely should _not_ reach out to the White Fang.”

There’s something unsaid in Yang’s voice. _Keeping an eye on_ is likely the least of what Ironwood is doing. But her teammates know what they are doing; they do not speak to the things they must keep silent.

“…So we do what we can, when we can.” Ruby whispers, and Blake tenses at the same moment Yang and Weiss do.

The Ace Ops, Blake thinks, have hurt all of them. _Coworkers, not friends_ , had driven them all to the ground. Because this is nothing different than what they usually do, hands clasped and breath caged in their throat and _trust_ in their veins. Ruby would not trust them to act on their own, would not trust their judgement over hers, would not trust them to _not keep her informed_ , if she did not love them.

Everything else is – it’s so _hard_.

“We’ve got each other.” Weiss murmurs.

And they do.


End file.
